Gnomeregan
A technical marvel, the subterranean city of Gnomeregan is wrought-iron evidence of gnomish brilliance, ambition, and ingenuity. It was carved into the stony foothills of Dun Morogh, and winds deep into the heart of the land. From their wondrous techno-city, gnomes provided invaluable support in weaponry, vehicles, and energetic troops to the Alliance ofdwarves, humans, and high elves. Currently a battleground between the founding gnomes and the traitor Sicco Thermaplugg, the once-gleaming metal hallways of this labyrinthine city are slowly being retaken.1 Architecture of Gnomeregan Gnomeregan noʊmɹəˈgɑːn was the capital city of the gnome race until a trogg invasion led to its tragic downfall. In a desperate attempt to kill the troggs, their ruler, Gelbin Mekkatorque, on the advice of his advisor Mekgineer Thermaplugg, detonated a radiation bomb in its halls, but only succeeded in corrupting whatever gnomes that remained - and empowering the victorious troggs.2 A few loyal gnomes still left in the city fought desperately to keep the troggs at bay. Their ruler, thought by certain gnomes to have abandoned them, eventually sent a rescue force of adventurers on a recon mission. History It wasn’t until their discovery by the dwarves centuries later that gnomes were recognized as a viable and important race. The dwarves were impressed with the ingenuity and quickness of their smaller “kin” (for they had also been titan-forged and similarly cursed), and they assisted the gnomes in constructing a capital city, Gnomeregan, in the foothills of Dun Morogh near the dwarves’ own capital of Ironforge. From their wondrous techno-city, gnomes provided invaluable support in weaponry, vehicles, and energetic troops to the Alliance of dwarves, humans, and high elves.1 From WorldofWarcraft.com: : When the war against the Burning Legion ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost. From Blizzard's Official World Dungeons site: The last tunnel, leading into the Tinkers' Court. : Located in Dun Morogh, the technological wonder known as Gnomeregan has been the gnomes' capital city for generations. Recently, a hostile race of mutant troggs infested several regions of Dun Morogh - including the great gnome city. In a desperate attempt to destroy the invading troggs, High Tinker Mekkatorque ordered the emergency venting of the city's radioactive waste tanks. Several gnomes sought shelter from the airborne pollutants as they waited for the troggs to die or flee. Unfortunately, though the troggs became irradiated from the toxic assault - their siege continued, unabated. Those gnomes who were not killed by noxious seepage were forced to flee, seeking refuge in the nearby dwarven city of Ironforge. There, High Tinker Mekkatorque set out to enlist brave souls to help his people reclaim their beloved city. It is rumored that Mekkatorque's once-trusted advisor, Mekgineer Thermaplugg, betrayed his people by allowing the invasion to happen. Now, his sanity shattered, Thermaplugg remains in Gnomeregan - furthering his dark schemes and acting as the city's new techno-overlord. Category:Instance